Fire and Lust
by Florence2011
Summary: Hermione finds herself with a Weasley. Just not the one she thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and lust

What on Earth was she thinking? After the war everyone was getting married and having babies and she wanted to live her life. Make a name for herself, by herself. She could barely get out of the house after the war she was a part of the "golden trio," she was the brightest witch of her age. The reporters drove her mad, the trails drove her mad. Going to wedding after wedding was starting to get on her nerves. She felt like she had given up most of her childhood for a war.

The first ten years of her life she felt out of place, something was different about her. She couldn't make friends, her parents wanted her to be more outgoing but when she tried it just got awkward and weird and unexplained things kept happening. Then she found out she was a witch! She felt connected to others, there was a reason she was so different. She didn't know anyone on her first day, stepping onto the train. She had read everything she could get her hands on, she was late finding about herself and now she had a whole culture to learn. She was years behind! Of course she was a know it all.

Soon after starting Hogwarts she met her two best friends, the first friends she truly ever had. That was the beginning of it all. Year after year she found herself fighting and breaking the rules and almost dying for a war she just learned about. She was in the middle before it even started.

Then it got worse she had to give up her home, had to give up her school she had to leave, to go on the run and save this world that she had come to love more than the muggle world she had grown up in. She was part of the trio and had been tortured, starved, cursed. Then it was over. Now she was 18, and felt like she had given up her whole life, feeling out of place, to fighting with all she had.

Now she was again at a wedding, one she never thought she would be a guest at. She was at her best friends, and childhood crushes wedding. Ron was getting married to Lavender Brown. Something that in the past would make her crawl into her bed crying. Now she was just happy, happy that her best friend had grown up and found someone that he truly loved. Happy that Lavender wasn't always laughing and acting like a child. The war defiantly helped mature her into a respectable witch Hermione didn't hate.

She sat in the back of the room and watched all her family and loved ones dance and celebrate this new happy time in their lives. Telling her it is okay, she needed to be strong, someone is looking for you and you don't even know it, they would all say.

Mrs. Weasley cried at first finding out that it just didn't work between Hermione and her youngest son. She then was thrilled she was going to be gaining another daughter and Hermione was thrilled to have the woman away from her. She was tired of the pity, of everyone assuming that she was lonely waiting for some handsome wizard to sweep her off of her feet. So she sat in the back and watched everyone.

That's when Charlie Weasley came. "Care to dance," he asked her. She smiled and was taken a bit aback she was close to all the Weasley's' but her and Charlie were never close. "Did your Mum put you up to this," Hermione asked as she stood and took his hand.

He smiled and walked her to the dance floor and wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her a bit closer than she was comfortable with. "No, she didn't. I was just sitting with some of my mates from when I was in school and they were asking about the gorgeous girl in the corner and taking bets to see which one was going to be able to get her home to shag."

"Oh really, would you care to point them out to me?" Hermione was looking around the room but couldn't help but he a little flattered. Almost everyone thought this would be her wedding, and she was to "the girl next door" to openly talk about shagging her. She laughed at the thoughts.

"Oh no worries about them, I stepped in and told them they didn't have a chance." Charlie was now whispering in her ear, and he could feel her heart beating being so close to him.

"Why didn't they have a chance? You never know, and last I heard I was the golden girl. I am more than capable for speaking for myself."

Charlie laughed. "Oh I am very aware you are capable for speaking for yourself. The reason that those blokes didn't have a chance…" Her heart was beating, why was it beating so fast?

Charlie leaned down and spoke directly in her ear, "the reason they don't have a chance love, is because you are already coming home with me." He stood up straight again, a foot taller than her and continued to dance like nothing had happened.

Hermione was glad he was such a good lead because she was lost. She didn't see that one coming? Did he just call her love? Was he joking with her trying to see how red she could blush, because if that was the case he was getting his money worth she didn't need to look at her reflection to know she was scarlet red? Finally as the song was ending she got the nerve to ask, "I am, am I?"

The song ended and everyone clapped for the band. They announced that the happy couple was going to have one last dance and then they were going to send them off for their honey moon. Everyone was getting off the floor and standing to watch their last dance.

Charlie was standing behind her, clapped when his younger brother picked up his new wife and spun her around. They looked so happy; everyone's eyes were on them. Charlie bent down, "Oh yes love, we are going to send off my little brother tell everyone good bye and then you are going to go catch my portkey with me and I am going to ravish you all night, and if I have enough energy maybe into the morning as well." He had his arms around her waist clutching her tight to him, she could see his hands moving to grab her breast and the other slip in between her legs and grab her. He knew no one was watching them, and he was completely taking advantage of it.

She didn't know it until she felt his hands pull away from her, and stand back a bit more that the song was over. That the crowd was moving to outside the big tent wishing to say goodbye and congratulations to the happy couple once more before they left for their two week honey moon.

Charlie walked off as his dad was calling for him, before he got too far he stopped turned and winked at her. Ginny had spotted her from across the tent and came running up to her then looking quite red herself. "Hermione, I need a mega favor. I need you to tell mum and dad that I am coming home with you and spending the night. Harry asked me to come to his place, now that Ron won't be living there anymore and we, well you know. Are you okay?"

Hermione was still in shock, and then managed to smile and look up at her best girlfriend. "I am fine Ginny, I was just thinking. Of course I will tell your mum you are staying with me tonight. Go have fun with Harry and we can have brunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about it."

Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm going to go tell Harry; he's going to be so excited. He said that you wouldn't like the idea of lying to mum and dad. We can have a late brunch at the café we like down the street from you flat? I am sure I am going to need to sleep in a bit. Oh come on, Mum is just over there hugging Ron for the millionth time." She tugged on Hermione's hand and dragged her off to where everyone gathered.

Ginny went to give Ron a kiss on the cheek, and a hug to her new sister. "Love you both have fun!" Ron then came up to her, giving her a tight hug. "I am going to miss you Hermione. It's going to be weird not seeing you all the time. I love you." He kissed her cheek, and let go of his hug. "I love you too and I am so happy for you Ron truly. I hope you and Lavender have a wonderful honey moon, enjoy yourself. She turned to Lavender, "Have fun Hun, keep him in line and don't forget that spell I taught you if you don't want to start having Weasley's already." Lavender laughed and hugged her new friend, "I am so happy we could finally be friends. Thank you for all your help, I wouldn't be here marrying the man of my dreams without you, and I have it memorized. No Weasley's on my end for a few months at least." The hug broke off and the happy couple said a loud thank you and goodbye to everyone and Ron picked up his new bride and with a loud crack they were gone.

The crowd began to disperse and the waiters began to clean off the tables and take down the large tent. Hermione made her way up to Mrs. Weasley who was sitting next to her husband crying happy tears for her son. "Oh Hermione dear, I know this must be so hard for you. You know we love you so much and you are still our family. You will find someone soon." That was it, that was the final straw she knew what she was going to do.

"Oh I am sure I will find someone sooner or later. I was just coming to tell you how beautiful it all was and tell you Ginny was going to be spending the night with me. We have lots to catch up on, and I don't want to be by myself tonight." She added that last part when she saw Mrs. Weasley looking doubtful and now she gave her that pity look that everyone had given her tonight.

"Of course you don't want to be by yourself tonight dear. You poor thing. You two have fun; we are having dinner here tomorrow if you want to come." Hermione smiled and said thanks, she found Ginny and told her their plan was a go and to have a fun night. Harry gave her a hug and said thanks, and hoped she had a goodnight too and they left.

Looking around not wanting to stay much longer since Ginny was already and gone and she was supposed to be with her. She found him leaning against a tree on the out skirts of the lights. He was staring at her with lust in his eyes. She met his heated gazed and made her way over to him.

He smiled and held her hand, "Just in time love, the portkey leaves in one minute. It's just around the corner." As they made her way around the corner he turned around and picked her up wrapping her legs around him he pinned her up against a tree and began kissing down her neck. "Merlin, you aren't going to be able to walk when I am done with you tonight." He let her down and grabbed her hand and a broken watch that was hanging from the tree she was just pinned against and with a pull around her navel they were gone. She landed on his lap in the middle of a clearing. Pulling her to her feet he led them to his cabin on the dragon reserve where he lived.

What on Earth was she thinking?!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't a long chapter at all. Next one will be out in about a week, need to catch up on all my other stories. Please Review! I want your feedback!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Xoxo -** **Florence**

Fire and Lust

Chapter 2

It seemed fitting that she was in the middle of a dragon reserve. Normally one would say they had butterflies in their stomach, but Hermione knew these were no butterflies. They were Dragons. Following behind Charlie past many identical cabins, which looked very small hoping his wouldn't be. He stopped at the last one nearest the lake. He turned and smiled at her, picking her up at the waist he pinned her to his door and began kissing her fiercely.

She was breathing hard, panting at the man who was bringing out a whole new side of her. "Oh love, you have no clue how long I have wanted to do this to you." He wrapped her legs around him tightly and opened the door she had been pinned again. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything, that didn't seem to affect him he walked straight to the door she couldn't see and threw her on his bed.

"You are right Charlie Weasley I had no clue, why don't you come down here and show me." Hermione grinned up at the man. "Oh woman, be careful what you ask for, such a cheeky witch." He hopped out of his pants and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione sat up and reached for his hands and pushed them away. She started undoing his buttons and threw off his shirt.

"Did I tell you how flattering this dress looked on you?" He kissed down her neck, pulling the silk crimson dress over her head and the throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. "Well maybe it's just the dress, because it looks pretty good on my floor as well." She hit him hard in the chest. "Careful love, it's not safe to fight a dragon." He pushed her back to lie on his bed, and he hovered over her. Taking in the stunning view below him, her hair was coming out of her bun and had close curls framing her face. She was beautiful, his kind of girl. She was curvy and wasn't some tame little witch she had seen things, and wasn't afraid to get a bit messy. The black bra and panties she wore clung to her beautiful curves. She had scars, maybe not as many as him but even in the dark he could tell the war had been hard on her, maybe more than most people realized.

He realized he was staring and pushed leaned in and began kissing down her body stopping at every scar. She shivered at his light kisses. He started kissing lower and soon he found himself on her black lace panties. Pulling them down with his teeth he heard the witch gasp. Her breathing was picking up and he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He pulled her panties all the way off and came back up and kissed her. Merlin she was wet, he pulled her down a bit and put her legs over her shoulders and began to eat his beautiful witch out.

"Fuck, Merlin that…fuck that feels good." Hermione had never had someone go down on her before and she doubted that anyone else could do it with such skill. He laughed at her words, "Such a mouth on you, and in case you forgot in all your pleasure my name is Charlie not Merlin." He laughed at her face and went back to lapping his tongue around her. She began to buck her hips at his movements clearly getting close. He pushed a finger into her and she moaned and grabbed on to his long hair. Liking the feeling of her pulling on him, he began to use his tongue and his finger together in unison.

"Charlie, fuck, Charlie please." Her chest was rising and falling fast and she was moaning one hand pulling his hair and the other clutching a pillow she grabbed and held over her face to try and muffle the moans and groans she was letting out. It wasn't doing too much; he was still going to be getting high fives from all his neighbors tomorrow.

"Begging now are we?" He laughed as she gripped his hair a bit tighter. "Fine, fine I am a gentlemen, who I to deny such am a sweet request." With his words he picked up the pace he was going in and out of her used his other hand to pull her breasts from her bra and kicking her clit. She came hard, screaming his name. He liked that.

After coming down from her high, she looked down at him. "Feel better love?" He kissed her chest where he was lying beside her. "That felt amazing, but I am far from done with you Charlie Weasley. I don't know if you remember but I like to ride dragons."


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Lust

Chapter 3

 **A/N: So I'm trying not to play favorites with my stories, but this is my favorite don't tell the others. Sorry for the late update, I have been sick and catching up stocking my favorite writers. If you enjoy Death Eater fics you need to add the Facebook group,** _ **The Death Eater Express.**_ **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

How did they end up on the kitchen counter? Was that the door on the floor? Feeling the blush sink into her cheeks she remembered all too well how they ended up in the kitchen. Charlie finally sat her on the counter and was walking around blissfully naked. Merlin he looked amazing, his hair in a messy bun on top of his head, scratch marks down his back, his abs were… she was getting herself worked up again.

"What are you doing Charlie Weasley? I'm exhausted is it time for bed yet?"

He laughed, "Trying to get me in bed again so soon love?"

"No, I'm not. I was trying to tell you I am exhausted and you seem to have more energy than ever. Were you holding back on me Charlie?" She smirked at him, it felt good to be cheeky and care free. She was sitting naked on a kitchen counter, watching her naked man stroll throughout the cabin gathering stuff. She was having a normal conversation, well maybe not normal but more talking than they had done all night.

"Love, if you keep saying things like that you won't be getting any sleep." He kissed the top of her head and the kettle beside her went off. He took the teapot off the burner and grabbed two mugs put them on a tray and left the room.

Thinking she should follow him and see where he was heading to, but thought twice about it when she remembered she most likely couldn't walk. She smiled to herself remembering how well she rode her dragon.

"Alright love, I have a surprise for you." He came into the room with a knitted blanket with a big "W" on it and wrapped her in and picked her up cradling her in his arms.

"Charlie, I've already seen your surprise." She giggled into his chest. He had such a comforting laugh it was loud and booming but it soothed her.

"Not that surprise love, just shush that pretty mouth of yours." He carried her into what she thought was a closet but it had a ladder in it. He climbed the ladder with her still cradled in his arms. He was strong not that carrying her up the stairs was her first indicter. The things he could while holding her up was well mind blowing.

They came onto a flat surface on the roof of his cabin. It was like a nook that had little railing around it, and if you were standing outside looking up she was sure you wouldn't be able to see it with all the peaks of the roof. He had set her down and made sure she was wrapped up in her blanket. It was still dark but she could see the sun in the far distance as it began to rise.

"This is my favorite part about where I live. Watching the Sun rise up here, with some tea I don't usually have company which makes it better." He handed her a cup of tea, made just the way she liked. He really had been paying attention to her to know how she took her tea. Thanking him she leaned back into his chest and watched the breathtaking view of the Sun rise above the lake. Dragons were flying freely over the lake, and she was sure she would never see anything as beautiful again. Leaning into Charlie she found herself oddly comfortable like this is something she had done every day of her life. Finishing her tea she relaxed a bit more and fell asleep in his lap.

Waking up startled she had to remember where she was. The sun was much higher in the sky and she and Charlie were cuddled together on the roof balcony. He looked peaceful and she couldn't help but stare. What had she gotten herself into? How did she end up with Charlie?

He was older and really good looking. Working with dragons had made him extremely muscular, which he proved last night. His hair was almost messier than hers was, and looked very well shagged. She was sure she was to blame for a lot of that his hair which was in a messy bun on top of her head she could tell it was a bit messier than normal with the way she had been tugging and pulling at it all night. She was also sure he had a lot of scratch marks down his back and some nail marks on his amazingly large arms. Trailing her eyes down the beast of a man she saw that he was beginning to have some morning wood.

Smiling to herself, merlin he was big. Which was no shock, she well knew by now, remembering how she had to get up on the roof, being carried because she knew she couldn't walk. Feeling the soreness between her legs she knew she was going to have that well fucked walk for the rest of the day.

Thinking the best way to smooth her soreness may be the thing that made her so sore. Licking her lips at the thought she bent down the cover and put her lips around him. He sleepily moaned. She bobbed her head up and down on him and swirling her tongue around the length of him.

He started to thrust into her making her take his entire length she gagged and her eyes watered but she didn't object. "Oh Love, if you are trying to make me cum you are very close, that's a good girl." She picked up the pace and he moaned a bit louder. With his hands in her hair and two big thrusts he came in her mouth so far back she had no choice to swallow it all. Yuck, that was the first and if she could help it the last time she would swallow. Laughing as if he could read her thoughts he pulled her up to lay back on his chest.

"Not that I didn't love my wake up, but aren't you tired? Do you ever run out of energy, you are going to run me into the ground? I'm not as young as I used to be, love. But I will not be showed up on my turf."

She giggled at him, she was never the giggle and let me jump your bones kind of girl but she was that girl right now. She felt lighter than she had in a while care free. She finally felt like a care free teenager, one that she really never had the chance to be. Charlie seemed to just put everything in place and at ease and she was amazed she never really noticed him before. I mean she noticed him, had a few interactions but being one of the older Weasley's she didn't know them as well as everyone else. She knew Bill the oldest, just because he came home often being closer to the burrow. Then even more when he started to date Fleur, who he had staying with his family to get to know her better. Mostly she just hung out with Harry and Ron at the Burrow and her best girlfriend, Ginny.

Charlie brought her back to reality. Laying her down on the padding, he kissed down her bare skin. She smirked at him as he looked up at her, Merlin the way he looked up her bare skin. It's like she was a goddess to him, something to worship and what he was doing with his tongue and the way he squeezed his beasts, she felt very well worshiped. She bucked her hips at him, Merlin he was good with his mouth. He seemed to be able to read his mind, and laughed as she tried to buck closer to him. One hand in his man bun and the other pinned to her side. He stuck a finger in and she winced. She was very sore; he seemed to notice how tender she was. He pulled the finger in and out very slowly trying to work out some of the tenderness. He continued to lick and kiss her tenderly.

"Merlin, Charlie." She gasped between moans she was getting close. He knew it because she was teasing her. "Charlie, please." She felt him smirk, in his kisses to her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and pulled her down a little closer to him going into her a little harder and nibbling at his instead of the hot kisses she had been getting. Merlin he knew she liked a little pain with his pleasure. The lust in his eyes when he looked up at her watching her on the brink of being undone made her all the more closer. "Come for me love, come on." His husky voice was just what she needed and came.

After all the aftershocks, she slouched and tried to get her breathing under control. Charlie came up and looked rather pleased with himself. "Love, you are memorizing when you do that."

"Well I am glad it pleases you. What time is it anyway? The sun seemed to be almost over head. "It's almost 11:30 love, time to go back to bed if you ask me."

"11:30 Fuck!" She sat up right and try to get herself together she had to leave she was going to be late to meet Ginny.

"You okay love?" Charlie sat up amused with her sudden panic.

"No, no I am not okay I am naked and I need to heading down the street from my flat to meet your sister right now."

"Shit, Ginny. Okay, okay lets head down and we will find your clothes, or clothes come on." Charlie opened the latch door and went down first. He was on the floor and looked up, "you coming love?"

"I don't think I can walk right, let alone climb down a ladder." Hermione blushed at her own words. He smirked, "the only problem with well fucked girls, they can't do anything themselves." He climbed up and grabbed her, and took her down to the level. He sat her on her feet and waited to make sure she could support herself.

"Okay, do you want to wear your dress or do I need to find you something to wear. I think one of my shirts would work as a dress for you, girls do that don't they?"

"Well I don't have time to go to my flat to change and if I wear the same thing I wore last night Ginny won't let me hear the end of it." He laughed, "You are right, okay let me go find a shirt, and the bathroom is down the hall you may need to do something with you hair."

She went into the bathroom and washed her face, and used her wand and untangled it. She didn't have her poison to tame the curls so she bound it together on a bun on top of her head.

Charlie came in with a long plaid shirt, and she put it on, he was right it was the size of a short dress on her. She used her wand to tuck it in a bit so it fit more like a dress and less like the day after shirt it really was. She was glad her flats were there and she slid them on.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the international floo." They stepped outside and made their way to the center of the cabins. Walking past many people who just getting up the weekend day off. They waved at Charlie and grinned at her.

"Alright love, I guess this is where I leave you. Thank you for the wonderful night. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other, very soon."

The way he kissed her and she could have walked back to his cabin with him and stayed the rest of the weekend. She pulled away and stepped into the floo, back to London.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Lust 4

She was late, knowing she was going to hear about it she didn't make any stops. She landed in London at made her way outside; she was only a few blocks from where she was going to meeting Ginny.

She saw the red headed witch running up the block in front of her, she was late as well. That was good now she wouldn't have to hear about it. Getting to the café at about the same time they laughed. Finding a seat outdoors they sat and ordered some brunch and coffee.

"What are you wearing Hermione, and how are you late you just had to slip out of bed and come this way." Ginny looked her up and down and smirked at her friend.

"Why were you late, stay up a bit too late?" She smirked at her friend. Ginny who never had a problem shared entirely way too many details about her love life with her friend. Hermione shook her head as Ginny told her how happy she is that she didn't have to cast a silencing charm and that they finally got to break in the kitchen table.

She laughed and a great brunch with her best friend, even though she was thinking about another Weasley entirely. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked her friend. Hermione didn't seem to hear her though lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking that after sitting for so long the pain from the night seemed to have settled and wondered if she was going to be able to walk normally back to her flat. "Hermione," Ginny snapped at her friend. "Where have you been all morning, are you okay? This isn't about Ron getting married, is it? No, no I don't think it is you were fine yesterday. Hermione are you listening?"

"Yes Ginny, sorry I was just lost in thought. No, I am not thinking about your brother. I mean Ron, who is your brother. I mean, I… I think I just need to take a nap. I didn't get nearly enough sleep last night. If I wake up in time I will come over for dinner. Without looking back she walked on to her flat knowing that her friend was going to bug the hell out of her later to find out what was up.

She felt the familiar warmth of her wards as she unlocked her flat. Putting down her stuff and stripping her borrowed shirt dress she made her way to the washroom to take a much needed bath. After putting in a few potions and some healing salt charming it to stay the perfect temperate she slipped into the huge crawl foot tub. Washing off and feeling the healing potions working on her started to calm her down.

She had a great night and didn't regret it in the slightest, but what was she going to do now? She wasn't stupid she knew last night was a fluke, and wonderful fluke but a fluke none the less. Trailing her hands in her hair she remembered how amazing it felt being pulled. Leaning her head against the pillow in her tub she re lived the night in her head. Closing her eyes she felt his hands trailing her skin, she felt the soft biting on her neck, and the warm kisses down her legs. She felt the soreness in her legs and core from going at it with him without a break. She shivered as she remembered the way he talked to her with such lust like she was a vela and he had no control over the things he wanted and was going to do to her. Not the normal way people looked at her with admiration for her talent, or with pity over everything she had been for during the war.

She felt the scars she knew she had and thought about how for once they were not looked like with pity or something she felt subconscious about, they were kissed and loved and thought to be a beautiful tribute to herself in general. The scars were there because she was a bad ass and brave and strong, and she for the first time didn't tear up thinking of the pains over the past few years.

What was she going to do? She wasn't like in love with him she knew that. She had never really been close with him but how it is after a one night thing with him her thoughts were a mess, and she couldn't stop replaying the night in her head over and over again like rereading a favorite book. She hated that she felt like 'that girl'. Smiling to herself and relaxing she drifted off to sleep.

Waking up to shouting in her living room she looked for her wand. What time was it and how long had she been asleep?

"Hermione, its Harry don't hex me I sent my stag but you didn't respond and I tried to floo you but you didn't answer. Just let me know you are okay please!" He sounded worried, always so worried for his best friend even if she was the one always saving him. She loved that about her best friend though, both being only children and new to the magical world she really did look to him as a brother.

"Sorry Harry, I fell asleep in the tub again give me a second and I'll be out!" She stood and felt cold as soon as she left the still hot water. She wandlessly dried herself off and put on her favorite shirt and boxers she always kept in her bathroom tying her hair in a knot on the top of her hair, feeling some of the lose curls falling down and framing her face.

Harry was sitting in the arm chair he always sat in when he came to visit. He looked up at her and smiled so familiar with the way she did her hair and the clothes she wore when she got out of the tub living with her and being on the run with her made them closer, like living with a sibling but without all the fighting. "Hermione what's going on, Ginny told me to check on you because something was wrong at brunch." He always knew, even if it wasn't for his girlfriend he would have known she was elsewhere and over thinking everything.

She sat down in her favorite chair; she sunk into it and curled into a tiny ball. "Harry, I don't think you really want to know. I am fine, better than fine really I was just tired this morning because, well um…" How was she was going to tell her best friend/ brother that the reason she was so tired was because she literally up until sunrise shagging.

"Merlin just spit it out Hermione. I won't judge you, and if there is something I can do to help you know I will no matter what." He walked over to the kitchen and started making some tea, and looked at his friend while he got their mugs down.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen sitting at the island with her friend, both sitting on the counter rather in the bar stools like they always had. Putting the tea between the tea them and sipping on it. Alright she needed to tell him everything, she needed a sounding board and it might as well be her best friend.

"During the wedding last night, I um… I danced with Charlie Weasley and well we… we went to his place together last night." She spat the last part of the sentence all out in one big breath. She was blushing and she knew it, she heard her friend gasp and spit out some of his tea. She looked up and told him everything.

When she was done, he was sitting on the floor in the kitchen drinking fire whiskey instead of tea. "Merlin Hermione, I know I am your best friend and all but did you have to tell me every single detail…" He took another shot and shook his head trying to get the mental images out of his head.

She laughed feeling relieved that she got it all off her chest. "Harry, Ginny tells me everything. She is very good with details…" He coughed and fell back on the floor. "Great, that's great my sister knows all about my sex life." She laughed and took the bottle from him not pouring it into her mug like but taking big sips.

"So what are you going to do now? Was it a one-time thing, or do you fancy him now?" Laying down on the kitchen floor next to him, taking another sip and passing him the bottle where he finished it off. "Harry, I don't know. I think I am just going to go on like it never happened, I mean how often am I really going to see him?"

Laughing and catching up while lying on the floor together too drunk to move they just hung out like they used to do in the common room by the fire; it was just like old times. It almost felt like there hadn't been a war, and they both weren't so scarred from it all. That they were just two friends catching up after a normal weekend, not two people who had been to hell and back and were just now being able to get a normal life.

The fire cracked in the living room, and Ginny's head came through. "Harry, Hermione are you there?" She called out. "No, no one's home!" Hermione laughed back at her irritated friend still a bit too drunk to not be giggling like an idiot.

Ginny couldn't help herself she laughed. Her friend didn't get drunk often but when she did it was always amusing being near her. "Merlin, Harry how bad is she?" Harry spoke up, "She is doing just fine. Ginny you are so pretty, your hair is red in the fire." He laughed as he said it and Hermione died crying laughing so hard. "Open your Floo so I can come in please."

Hermione waved her hand in air over her head still laughing. Hoping she opened the floo wandlessly and didn't lock it, she really couldn't concentrate to do anything. She knew she did it right when she heard Ginny come in the kitchen. "What on Earth have you guys been doing? Harry I sent you over here five hours ago. Oh Merlin, I can smell you from here. She saw the two empty fire whiskey bottles on the floor and sat down to where they were lying in the kitchen.

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione sat up and leaned her head against the counter. "Ginny! I am so happy you are here. I haven't seen you in forever. You are the best. Especially when you cook your boyfriend and best friend food, we are about to die!" Ginny couldn't help herself she was laughing, holding her friend close to her. "Oh dear, a sober up potion won't even work on you lot now. Come on loves, I came to fetch you for dinner mum cooked a feast. It should be enough to take some of the edge off of you too. Can you floo or do we need to go an apparition point?"

"Ginny you are so pretty." Harry said as he tried unsuccessfully to sit up and touch her hair. Ginny called for the floo to open. "Hey can one of you come and help me get them to floo." A male voice replied, "Is everything okay, are Hermione and Harry hurt?"

"No, they are just too drunk to function and need food." Ginny replied to one of her brothers. In a minute Fred and George came into the flat looking around for them finding them all on kitchen floor. George bent down and helped Harry to his feet putting one arm around his shoulder letting Ginny hold his other side up. Fred bent down and scooped Hermione into his arms holding her like he was a child and not a grown witch. "What is it with you Weasley's holding me like this?" She slurred out, the twins started laughing. "Mum's going to love this two of the golden trio smashed." George laughed liking the idea it wouldn't be him in the hot seat for once. "Merlin Hermione, why weren't Fred and I invited to this bit of day drinking? I don't recon I have ever seen you so drunk love, and what other Weasley is caring you around like a princess love? Harry laughed and turned to look at his friend as they went through the fire. Fred Kissed the top of her head and stepped through the fire with her close to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire and Lust

 **A/N: This story is a really fun one to write and I am so glad so many of you are favorite and following it! Not that I am that vain but if you all would leave a review it defiantly makes the chapters come faster, just throwing that out there. A special thank you to** **Mystory225** **and** **I was BOTWP** **thanks for the reviews they make me smile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

– **Florence**

 **XOXOXOX**

Chapter 5

They were still laughing when they stepped into the burrow kitchen. The family was already sitting at the table waiting on them to get there. Fred was still holding her up when she spotted him staring at her. She fidgeted in Fred's arms and he put her down gently in her seat.

"Tell me younger brother, do you have to have a witch drunk for her to let you carry her around like that?" Charlie's words seemed a bit harsh. Fred didn't seem too off put by it. "You're just upset because the only action you get these days is taming dragons, big brother."

Harry not sober enough to try and hide his amusement laughed at Fred's words, unfortunately knowing how wrong he was. "Dear was it really necessary to drink so much?" Mrs. Weasley said as she poured some water for his and dished Harry some food out. "Hermione dear, why aren't wearing proper clothes? You haven't spent the whole night in bed have you? I was worried you would be upset after the wedding."

Sitting up at the mention of her being some poor hurt girl over a guy she never even loved sobered her up just enough to put thoughts into words. "Actually it's almost sad how little time I have spent in bed recently, well resting that is." She took a sip of her water and took a bite of food. This time it was Charlie who snickered hiding it under his breath a bit better than Harry.

Dinner went on without another mention of her or Harry's drunkenness. Everyone seemed to enjoy the stories they shared from time back in Hogwarts. Without over thinking everything she might have told a bit too much of the mischief they got into back in the day. Mr. Weasley laughed and his wife gasped in shock at some of the tales the trio had done and gone while they were supposed to be at Hogwarts. Everyone ended up in the garden dancing and it was another party all over again. Luna, Neville, Katie and Angelina came over and joyed in the fun. Somehow Hermione found herself drinking again with everyone and her heart felt so light. She could get used to care free Hermione.

She was dancing with Fred who was trying to pick her up and spin her around. She was over his shoulder when she heard someone clear their throat trying to get their attention. She looked up from where she was struggling to get herself free to see Charlie Weasley. He did not look thrilled when they met eyes. "Fred, mind if I cut in? I never get to catch up with people since how is it you put it, 'too busy taming Dragons'." When he spoke he wasn't really asking but telling his brother that he was taking the witch.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, you can take her. I can see her whenever I want, isn't that right love?" He kissed the top of her head as if challenging his brother.

If she wasn't drunk and mind a bit fuzzy she could have sworn the Weasley boys were fighting over her. That made her giggle, boys fighting over her. Fred spotted Katie and went over to her, and Charlie stepped in and held up Hermione.

"So love, I didn't think I would see you again so soon, especially hanging all over my little brother. Is there something I need to know?" Charlie spoke as if he was just making casual conversation, but Hermione knew it was anything but casual.

Was their one night more than what she was thinking in her head? She decided it was a fluke they were at a wedding and both alone but they had never spent time with each other really before that. She was still a hot mess and had sobered up enough if she was reading too much into something or if things were happening the way she thought they were. He spun her around and she caught Harry's eyes and he was staring at her and Charlie together. So he saw it, but he wasn't the exactly in his right mind either. Ginny didn't seem to notice anything because she was dancing with Luna like she didn't have a care in the world. She must have found Harry's fire whisky flask.

"Love, you there?" Charlie spun her around again so she was close to him and staring into his beautiful eyes. "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. What did you ask again?"

"I asked if there was something going on between you and my little brother."

"You'll have to be a little clearer, you have many little brothers." She replied with a laugh.

Merlin she was a cheeky witch, and she couldn't possible notice how much the thought of her with someone else especially a brother bothered him.

"Do I need to be clearer? Are you with any of my other siblings?" He tried to keep his voice light. She wasn't his, and he didn't know why seeing her with another bloke made him so angry. Had he already thought of her as his? I mean they had an amazing night, and he got to get to know her and she didn't judge him or make any mention of him quitting and doing some boring ministry job like every other witch he brought home did. She liked him for who he was, and he had a feeling he made her feel the same way.

"Oh so you are including in Ginny now too? What would it matter Charlie? I don't remember making any formal relationship statuses with you. I am an independent witch that doesn't need anyone."

Now he openly laughed and his mood lightened. This was not good. He was falling for the drunk witch in his arms, and that scared him to death. The only witch he had ever been with was Tonks and even though she couldn't help it she broke him, worse than any dragon ever could. Now this witch was so dangerous and she didn't even know the power she had over him. When he floo'd his parents after a much needed nap that he was going to come by for dinner and stay for the rest of the week because he had stuff in Britain he needed to get in order his mom got entirely too excited making a small feast for the whole family.

Then Ginny started getting worried that she had not heard from Harry and Hermione, which worried him. He made her floo them just to make sure everything was okay. He knew the war was over but there were still bad people in the world and there didn't need to a war for everything to go wrong. He watched as his sister went over to Hermione's flat. He waited in the kitchen sipping on some tea when she replied back that she was going to need some help. His heart skipped a beat, no nothing can happen to his witch he couldn't do it again. "What's wrong is Harry or Hermione hurt?"

No, just drunk that's a relief from what he knew of the witch she didn't let herself lose control easily. Why had she gotten so drunk, was it because of him? He couldn't make himself go and see her, had she regretted their night together? He called for Fred and George to help their sister and bring them over.

He did not expect to see Fred so close with his witch though and carrying her the way only he should. She was defiantly drunk and she was perfect. Wearing a baggy shirt and some boxers, she was everything he wanted. Her hair in a knot on the top of her head, and lose curls framing her face. She looked amazing, like she didn't have a care in the world. He wanted to keep her this way, for too long she had bags under her eyes too skinny from when she was on the run, and her nose was always in a book. She was always stressing about everything and everyone and she deserved to be happy more than anyone.

She was dancing in front of him since he was pre occupied with his thoughts and he couldn't help himself. He took her hand and took her to the broom shed where no one could see them; glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one noticed they had gone. He picked her up and wrapped her around him pinning her to the shed. Moving some of the curls from her face he kissed her, the way he kissed her when she was leaving him that morning. She moaned into his mouth, and he loved it. He loved the noises she made; he loved that even though he essentially just dragged her away from her fun and friends she didn't complain she just made out with him. "Charlie, Charlie wait..." She broke away from the kiss her hand in his hair and the other framing his face. "Charlie I'm not seeing anyone right now, none of your siblings but you should know when I was at Hogwarts I had something with Fred." He leaned away from her still holding her to the wall.

"You did, did you? Hmm I would not have put you two together but I bet he couldn't make you feel this way." Kissing her neck and slipping a hand under her boxers he found her already rather wet. Slipping a finger into her he swirled it around, making her gasp and moan into a kiss. He didn't have the time or care enough to cast a silencing charm so he put his other hand against her mouth and started to finger her harder. She tilted her head back up towards the sky and was trying to buck into his hand. He laughed, "You like the way that feels don't you love? You like that right now I can feel how tight you are around my fingers, I can see you nipples through your cute muggle shirt. You like that I can keep you in this intense state for hours and not give you release. She moaned into his hand, and bucked into him again. I could do that to you, but the way you look when you cum is too tempting. As he said his last words he pushed her over the edge and moved his hand to kiss her as she came apart in his hold. "Char… Charlie, Merlin you…" She couldn't speak, she was coming down from such an amazing high and that made her sober up more than any of the water he drank that night.

"I know love, I'm amazing. Now it's time for you to get your drunken butt into the floo and go to bed. Do you need me to help you?"

"I think so, I feel more sober but I would hate to say something wrong and end up in the wrong place."

Even drunk she wasn't stupid, he liked that. He liked that she didn't say someone else could take her home, or that she would just spend the night with his sister. He liked that she was independent and that he said it was time to go home and she agreed. Not that she wasn't and independent woman who didn't need anyone, but it was nice to have a witch to boss around.

He un wrapped her legs from around him and cradled her into his chest and walked towards the house. No one seemed to notice they were all lying on the ground in a heap and watching the stars.

"Hey I'm taking Hermione home and then I'll be back. She finally had enough and is about to fall over asleep." Charlie told everyone as he walked past them. "Thanks for taking care of her; you're the best brother ever." Ginny sat up to thank him for taking her home. He laughed a little, if only his baby sister knew how much he had taken care of her.

Charlie stepped out of the floo into Hermione's flat. He had only been there once, and it was right before she moved into it. She had asked if he and the rest of the Weasley's along with a few Aurors could put the wards up on her flat. Being part of the golden trio meant a lot of people were either mad at her part in the war or obsessed with her and either way she needed some strong wards.

He made his way to her bedroom and took off her shoes, and undid her hair, and tucked her in. She thanked him sleepily, and drifted off. He went into the kitchen and got her a cup of water, and poured some hung over potion in it. He knew that without the first part of the potion which would normally be the sober up part it wouldn't completely cure her but it would be enough so she didn't want to throw up and stay in bed all the next day. He brought them both to her bed side table along with a note. He made sure all the wards were up for the night and he apperated back to the burrow.

Hermione woke up the next morning not remembering everything from the day before with a pounding head ache. She saw the table had a potion and some water taking both she looked at the notes that sat with them.

 _Love,_

 _I hope you have a great morning and take it easy. I left you some water and a hung over potion for you to take when you wake up. I think we should meet up later and I would say have a drink, but you may need a break from alcohol for a while. Maybe for dinner or something? Just send me an owl tomorrow. By the way you owe me one from last night._

 _C.W._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So I had a bit of a problem this week. I broke my laptop, and lost all of the prewritten chapters. I know I was sad too... I just sent it off to hopefully be fixed or get all my stuff off of it, for now I am on a tablet, that doesn't spell check or offer my normal perks so please bear with me. This chapter is going to be shorter due to writing it off the top of my head. Hope you all enjoy.

Xoxox

-Florence

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling like she was spinning and the need to throw up was strong. She looked over and saw the potion she leaned over and took it with a large gulp. She lay back down and and waited for her ceiling to stop spinning. Once she felt like normal she saw the letter on her nightstand. Oh she owed him? Is that what he thought. She laughed to herself remembering just how good he had made her feel the last couple of nights. She wanted to write back and tell him she couldn't wait to meet up with him. she couldn't help to want to be close to him, she wanted to be looked at the way he looked at her and the confidence he gave her, and not the I know everything and helped kill Voldemort confidence she normally had. This confidence he gave her made her feel like a goddess, and she loved it. She hopped off her bed,and went to write him back. She sat down and decided that she was not going to make this so easy. She was not going to be so easy won.

Dear Charlie,

Thank you so much for making sure I got home and had some potions out for me. I am having a good morning now that the room isn't spinning. I have some plans for today and don't think i'll be able to see you tonight. Maybe we will see each other again before you have to go. As for the part of me own you one, I didn't know we were keeping count, that's good to know. Off to run errands have a good morning!

H.G.

Hermione hopped into the shower and started getting ready, she wore her favorite muggle jeans that looked like they had been painted on. A blouse that feel around her and flowed to mid thigh and used her make up that she rarely wore due to the fact that is was a gift and was really expensive and she would never spend that kind of money while it was magically applying itself she started on her hair, deciding to blow it out for the week, changing her mess of curls into long strands of soft hair with the perfect amount of volume. she looked herself and not being vain knew she looked amazing. All the amazing sex had given her a beautiful glow to her pale skin, her jeans looking amazing on her curves, her silky straight hair falling down the her waist. She put on her wedges and got her cloak and went out.

Hermione left her flat and went down the street to her favorite cafe. Needing some coffee for her early morning. Her favorite barista saw her come in and already had her drink started and finished by the time she payed.

"You are looking lovely this morning, what's got you up and out so early on a Sunday?" he smiled at her and took her money.

"Oh nothing really. I just needed to get out and get some stuff for the work week. How is work going today?" She never felt apart of the muggle community even before she knew she was a witch but this place made her miss her childhood and the parts that made her so different from her friends who were mostly half blood or pure.

"Oh it's been alright and boring Sunday morning for the most part. I get off at noon and then I have to get caught up on my schooling. University is kicking my butt the term. If only my days were as simple as handing beautiful girls their drinks." He smiled at her and waved her off as she got her drink and scone and left for Diagon Alley.

As she was walking down the street she began to think if maybe this Charlie thing had opened her mind to dating around. She didn't need to find one person get married and start spitting out babies. That's not what she wanted at all actually, especially at her age. She didn't want people to date her because of who she was either. She never thought about dating a muggle before though. Her favorite barista, Dean, was always so nice to her and she felt like it might be simpler than trying to weed out all the wizards in Britain who knew her name and wanted to become famous for shagging the brightest witch of the age who helped bring down the darkest wizard of the time.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and said hello to Tom, and went out the back door which led the way into Diagon Alley. She knew she needed to get some more parchment and ink and another potion for her hair, she was getting low and would hate to take her hair back to the days she let it go natural.

Walking down the familiar street she was greeted and stared out by everyone which was normal. Stopping in all the normal stores she got everything she needed for the week and for her hair for the next few months. She also ended up with some new clothes, she wasn't quite sure how that happened.

About to head home she spotted Fred walk out of his store and into one of the cafes. She decided to stop by and say hello before heading home.

"Hey Fred, skipping off from work already?" Hermione smiled as he turned and picked her up in a hug. "No, we launched a new line today, so after trying to sober up from last night I came straight here and haven't slept yet. It's hard work being part owner. What are you doing out and about i figured you would still be trying to sleep off last night?" Fred ordered his coffee and Hermione's normal tea.

It was strange after all this time he still knew what she liked in her tea, and made her feel so relaxed. They sat down outside and talked about everything under the sun. After an hour she said she needed to get home and get all her stuff ready for the week. Kissing Fred on the cheek she went down the road to head home.

* * *

Charlie was a bit mad. Well a bit more than a bit. He headed into Diagon alley to bring lunch to his brothers and check out some brooms, when he saw Hermione and Fred sitting outside a cafe. Laughing and talking, was it planned? He sat down across the cafe and watched them, they talked for forever and then after she got up to leave she kissed him on the cheek.

No, Fred apparently had already had his chance and he wasn't going to slip back in making jokes and take his witch from him. Charlie followed his younger brother back into his shop, he was going to put an end to this.

"Charlie! I am so glad you came to look in the shop, you haven't seen it since the remodel. more space and we are still running out of room. Want the grand tour? Is that food I smell?" George looked thrilled to see his brother, besides Fred who for all purposes was his other half, Charlie had always been his favorite brother. The one who did whatever he wanted and he did it on his own. He really respected that, seeing as he left school early and all hell broke lose at home and Charlie was the only one who supported them no questions asked. He even help bring their business to an international level.

Not wanting to be upset with his brother, Fred didn't know he was having lunch with his witch. I would love a tour.

Just then George appeared, "It's about time you showed up, I think I have all the windows on the left side and the back room fully organized with the new product. Oh hey Charlie, I was just about to take my break since this one is back."

"Sorry George, I ran into the cafe to get my espresso and ran into Hermione. I hadn't had a chance to talk to her in a while so we caught up, go eat and take a break and I will take care of the right side of the store and my window displays. Give our brother a tour!"

Fred set off to his side of the shop and grabbed his boxes, determined to get it done so he wouldn't be up all night getting it done. He couldn't help but think about everything him and Hermione had just talked about as he unpacked. He had really missed her, making people laugh was always something he wanted but to make Hermione laugh and to be told how proud she was of him just made him so happy.

* * *

Sitting with Charlie upstairs in their flat, George got some forks to eat. "Charlie, I know whats been going on the past couple of days. I know about you and Hermione, and there are some things you need to know. You were gone for most of our childhoods and I think it's time you got filled in.

Charlie looked shocked and the bluntness of his brother, he seemed to be a bit more serious than his normal self, and apparently a lot more observant. "Alright little brother, you have my attention. Fill me in.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire and Lust

* * *

 **A/N: I am enoying reading all of your reviews, and writing this story. This is a quick little chapter leading to a big smutty chapter. Hope you enjoy, and as always please leave a Review.**

 **Xoxoxo**

 **-Florence**

* * *

Charlie was walking home, so he knew some of what George had told him. He knew Fred and her had a thing in the past. He thought it was just a school thing, bored in the same place at the same time kind of thing. I mean they didn't even tell anyone, no one in his family knew and from what he had just heard it was kept pretty quiet. The way George described it was was an epic love story, that ended with no real cause. Fred and George left school early and then Harry, Hermione and Ron went on the run.

They had started dating when she went to visit the summer before her fourth year, and they dated off and on till Fred left school, have a thing here and there when they saw p after. Finally after the war Fred started dating Katie Bell publicly and it didn't seem to bother Hermione and she hadn't seen anyone since then.

George said Fred didn't even share Hermione with him, which apparently was the first and only girl that applied too. They loved each other, he could understand that, but Fred had moved on. He was with Katie now and had been dating for a while, off and on apparently. Hermione dind't seem too upset by seeing them together last night, and she had snuck off with him.

Charlie walked into the kitchen still deep in thought when he ran into Ginny. "Watch where you are going won't ya?" Ginny looked up at him and noticed he was still distracted.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" She pulled on his arm so he spun around and was looking at her. "Nothing, sorry Ginny I was deep in thought, I think i'm going to go take a nap and rest up a bit before dinner." He went up the stairs to his old room that he had shared with Bill and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hermione! You home?" Ginny had unlocked the door to her best friends house and greeted Crookshanks. She sat her stuff down on the counter and went into Hermione's room.

Hermione was sitting on her bed looking through boxes. "Hey Gin, is it time for cooking lessons already? Sorry I was looking for something from school, can't find it though."

"Hermione you look amazing, what's the occasion?" Ginny fell onto the bed making notes bounce up. Hermione quickly grabbed them before Ginny could see them, even her best friend didn't know that she had been with her brother, well brothers now.

"I had to run some errands and decided to put some effort into this week. Took forever to get my hair straight though, I wouldn't put the effort in normally but this is a big week and I woke up early enough to start it all."

"Well, it looks great. You are glowing too, you seem to be in a good mood." Ginny looked up at her like she was trying to read between the lines. Her friend knew her well that was true.

"Thanks Gin, just been a good few days is all I guess. I haven't got the food we will be cooking tonight so we will have to run down to the muggle market really quick and pick it up, come on."

"Harry is going to lose his marbles, when we finally move in together and I can cook all his favorite muggle meals. Some of them aren't that bad. Mom tried showing me how to cook when I was younger and we would just argue the whole time, She would tell me to add a pinch of something and apparently my pinch was too much and I would ruin the whole meal." Ginny laughed at the memory. She had been getting cooking lessons from Hermione for about two months now and really enjoyed cooking which was defiantly a first for her.

"He is going to be happy just have you. You to are lucky that it is easy for you both now. We are going to be cooking one of my family recipes. It's a chicken dish." Hermione got all the things they would need and headed back up to her flat.

They started cooking in the kitchen and drinking some wine and just talking. Hermione always loved spinning time with Ginny she was one of few girls who she didn't mind. The gossip and drama that most girls had with them was just too much for her. She had always preferred the company of males.

"Oh, you know how Charlie is staying at home for the week? Well I think something is up with him. I ran into him on my way here and he was so lost in thought he ran into me. Which is really rare for him because he works with dragons he is always on guard. I am happy he is home though I never get to see him anymore."

"Yeah," was all Hermione could say though. She had been distracted all day wondering why he didn't respond to her letter.

"You okay, you seem to have been distracted since Ron's wedding." Ginny was sitting in the arm chair drinking her wine staring at her.

"I am fine, just a lot on my mind. I met someone.." Before she could get anymore out Ginny had choked on her sip of wine.

"What do you mean you met someone, Oh Merlin! You were wearing someone else's shirt the other day to brunch, I knew that wasn't yours! Why are you just now telling me, I need to know everything. I tell you everything between me and Harry."

"For Merlin's sake Ginny, calm down. I said I met someone, I have met people before you know? As far as you telling me everything that happens between you and Harry, I could do with a few less details." Ginny laughed.

"I met someone at Ron's wedding, well I didn't meet them, meet them. I already knew him, just never had the time to talk or really get to know each other. Not that we did a lot of talking." Hermione laughed at her own joke. Her cheeks flushing as the memories of the past few days played in her mind.

"Go on..." Ginny said getting up from her seat checking on the chicken in the oven and the vegetables in the steamer. She grabbed the bottle of wine and filled her and Hermione's glass and then went back to sit down.

"Well we you knowed. A lot actually. We just clicked there you know it wasn't like it was whe I was with Krum or Theo or anyone else. It was amazing Ginny. Now, he is all I can think about and I am not that girl. I don't want to be that girl. He wrote to me this morning asking if we could meet up that we needed to talk and I told him I couldn't. I mean I could have but, I just maybe it was a nice fling you know? Maybe, it wasn't meant to be a relationship there would be a lot of obstacles to work out.."

"Hermione are you listening to yourself? You really like this person, whoever he is. Your problem is you try and keep your personal life too secret. You didn't tell anyone about Krum until they all had to know. You didn't tell anyone ever that you and Theo Nott had been shagging and making out all over the castle. You never even told me, your best friend, about whoever it was who was making you glow and babble almost all of your fifth year. Yes, I know you were seeing someone, just respected your privacy enough not to mention, or ask who it was." Hermione looked at her blankly.

"You see what you do, you try and hide it and then tell yourself for whatever reason that it just wouldn't work out. You had to much school work for a public relationship, you were too busy saving the world, now work. You are aloud to have a relationship and a career, and you don't have to start popping out babies just because it's public. Harry and I both have Careers, and we aren't even living together. There have been more articles about us in the damn paper than I care to count and we are doing just fine."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to get my hopes up. I'm not making this up in my head though, a relationship with this man would be hard. It would just be a lot, and I don't even know if he wants that. You know? We shagged, and it was great. I mean great, great. He did this thing with his tongue. Well I don't want to go into details but it was the best thing I have ever felt in my life Ginny." Hermione felt a bit guilty and didn't want to go into further detail because she was telling Ginny all about her older brother, and that would be awkward if Ginny ever found out.

"Dinner is almost done, come and take this out of the over put the vegetables in with it, put the glaze we made over it all and put it back in the over for 10 minutes." Hermione sat on the counter with her wine glass and watched Ginny follow all her instructions. After it was back in the over she wrote it down in her cookbook she was making.

"It smells amazing, I think actually working for the food you cook and not just magicing the whole meal makes it taste better. Look, I know what you are thinking, and I know you, but I think that you need to write him back and tell him that you want to meet up for dinner tomorrow. Listen to him, don't make excuses as to why it won't work out until you have all the details. If anything else he can shag you again and you can be done with it. At least you know you actually tried."

They ate dinner, and it was just as good as when she used to make it with her mom. They finished off their bottle of wine, she magically cleaned the kitchen and all of the dishes. thaw was one thing she wasn't going to do the muggle way. She boxed the left overs and sent them home with Ginny. She hadn't told anyone she was teaching Ginny to cook, but no one ever questioned where food came from in the Burrow. It was normally gone within a few hours anyway.

Ginny hugged her and headed home.

* * *

When Ginny got to the burrow Charlie was outside drinking some mead and looking at the stars. "Hey baby sister, come sit with me for a minute. Where have you been?" Charlie pulled up a chair next to him and Ginny sat down and got under the blanket that he had tossed her.

"I was having dinner with Hermione, and chatting. We have dinner every Sunday night together its nice to be able to catch up. She had a lot to get off her mind tonight I guess, It was nice."

"She seems to be everywhere with this family. What all did she have to talk about, is she okay?" Charlie sat up a little straighter.

"Oh nothing really some girl stuff. I didn't even get all the details." Ginny said taking his glass of mead and having a sip.

"Oh, well that's good. I am glad she is okay and has you to talk too. She seems like a nice person."

"I forget you don't know her as well as the rest of us. She practically lived here during school holidays. Ron likes to think she came for him, even though she never liked him like that, she came to give me company most of the time."

And to shag our brother under all of your noses, Charlie thought to himself.

Ginny being a bit drunk after all the wine and the mead now kept talking. "I think she is falling for someone right now, which you didn't hear I shouldn't have said that." Ginny said a bit fast.

"Oh, she told you she was falling for someone?" He asked hopefully wanting more details but when he looked over his little sister had fallen asleep curled up in her blanket. He sighed and stood up, picking her up from her chair and carrying her to her room.

So his witch was falling for him, and talking about him probably but Ginny didn't seem to know it was him she heard about. Good to know... He tucked his little sister into bed, and went to his own room. Sat down at his desk and went to write Hermione another letter.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this story is so near and dear to me, I had to stop writing it till I could give it the attention it deserves. Now I am having dreams about where I zee this story going and I have to put pen to paper again, or fingers to keys. Again my laptop is lost and I am writing on a tablet that doesn't have all the perks I am used to, so please ignore all the typos I will eventually get it all fixed. Thanks for the Reviews and the favorites and follows it makes me gush and smile every time I read it.**

 **Xoxoxox**

 **-Florence**

* * *

Fire and Lust 8.. finally

* * *

To say she hated Mondays, would be an understatement. She had been running around for hours, getting to work two hours before most to do everything she didn't trust her team to have done on time. Then she would work the normal work and stay behind to make sure all their case files were in the system before she went home. Today was that and she also had three meeting with the Minister herself where he gave her three more members of her team to help with the large cases she had been getting. Now when she got home she had to go through the applicate and pick three people. She was excited to be doing work she cared about and felt passionate about but Mondays seemed like they lasted forever.

Getting home, she took off her shoes and undid her hair from her up tight bun. and plopped into her favorite chair. It didn't matter how she charmed her shoes her feet always hurt after running around all day in her heals. She needed to get dinner ready and take a bath and then go over all applicate. Merlin her day still had so much left. She got up and went to the fridge which was... empty. She knew she should have gone grocery shopping when she went to the muggle market with Ginny yesterday. She went into her room and changed into some leggings and a cute shirt. She grabbed some muggle money and left her flat.

Chinese food sounded amazing. She walked to her favorite take out place, it was in muggle London just a few blocks from her flat. She ordered enough to feed twelve, which had been a habit since spending so much time with Harry and Ron. They ate everything barely leaving enough for her, so she now ordered entirely too much. She sat and waited on her food and when her number was finally called she picked up her two rather large bags and went to head out the door when she was pulling up her hood because it looked like it was about to pour she ran smack into someone coming in. "I am so sorry... I wasn't paying any...". She stopped talking when she looked up to see Charlie Weasley standing there.

"Are you serious?" She couldn't help but sound mad when she asked.

"Well hello to you too love, seems like we are blocking traffic step over here. I am sorry I bumped into you, I was trying to beat the rain I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"Charlie, what are you doing here," she looked around and whispered.. "In muggle London of all places."

"I'm not stocking you love, if thats what you are thinking. We don't have a lot of Chinese food back in Romania, and I was telling Ginny how I was craving it and she told me Harry took her to this place."

"I forgot it was Harry who showed me this place... well enjoy it, I'll see you around." Hermione opened the door around and walked out standing under the cover of the door avoiding the now pouring rain. She looked back in to Charlie counting his money and looking up at the menu. Before she over thought it she opened the door and came back in. "Charlie, come on."

He smiled that amazing smile and put his money back in his pocket and headed out the door to meet his witch. "Bossy, I like them that way. Are you feeding an army?" He asked as he took the bags from her arms and she held his arm as they walked down the now pouring rain street.

Once they got into her flat and put the food on the table they were both soaked. "I don't see how muggles live without magic. I am soaked. You look freezing love let me help you get that off." He walked over to her and she raised her arms so he could pull her hoodie over her head. Once it was off he tucked the strands of hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

She started to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest. This probably isn't what she should be doing. No this is exactly what she shouldn't be doing. She should be eating her now getting cold Chinese food, which in all fairness she did prefer cold. She should be taking a shower and setting down and getting all her work done. She was going to tell him that they should eat and then he should go, especially when she didn't know what they were.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell him just that he slipped his finger in her and took control of her now open mouth. It could wait, oh he was really great with his hands. She unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. His boxers were a bit harder to get off, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and headed to her room.

She thought she would be laying on the bed, but when they got to her room she heard the shower start running. He finished taking off her clothes and walked non verbally took his off and walked into the full steam of the shower.

After coming from his skillful hand, she unwrapped herself and slid down to her knees, and started to suck on him. He moaned with the pleasure of her skillful tongue, she looked up at him and he looked so at place in her shower. His eyes closed water flowing down his amazingly toned body.

Why hadn't she owled him back, why was she over thinking the best thing to be happening to her right now. She met him out today, where he probably had plans and she brought him home, and now she was having an amazing shower. Yes she had lots of things to do, but she was young she should be having fun and it was nice to not always over think everything.

"Love, I am not sure how you got so good at that, and I'm not sure I want to know." He pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. "What I do know, is as close as I am to exploding I would much rather do it with you pinned up to the wall."

He wrapped her legs around his slick self, and pinned her to the wall. "Now, that I have you where I want you I think it's time to talk."

He slid into her, and she gasped and tried to buck herself into but he was not budging. Holding her hands above her head he had total control and he liked it. It was time to get answers from his witch. "Now for me to move you have to give me an answer, and if you give me the right ones, I may even make you black out again." She hated him, she need friction and she needed it now.

"Well I will start this out easy, have you missed me?" He asked kissing the side of her neck.

"Yes" She barely moaned it out.

He moved, he moved all the way out and back in and she could have killed him over and over for moving so well and just stopping, she had been tortured by Bellatrix and right now this was worse.

"Oh little witch, this is just as hard for me, especially when you feel the way you do and sound the way you do. That being said, this will all be over when I get the answers I need. Now, is this just a fling to you?"

"I can't think Charlie, I need you to move please just a little." Hermione said into his very muscular chest.

"That's not the rules of the game, now give me answer and if it's a big answer I will give a little extra.." He said as he bit on her neck.

"Charlie, this is a horrible game, and it's making wish I just left you in that Chinese restaurant to try and learn how much muggle money you had."

"What an interesting thought, that you wished you left me in the Chinese restaurant but not left alone at the wedding." He kissed her lips and moved in and out slowly.

"Charlie, let me ask you something. Why, are you wanting me to tell you that I am falling madly in love with a man who doesn't even live in the same country, who is too good for me and can do much better?" She asked looking into his eyes not blinking once.

"Love, you are mad. I knew you had to be a little with how much time you spend with my family. How much trouble you got into with my kid brother and Harry. I didn't just need something to screw that night, not to be blunt but there was a line of witches I could ask to go anywhere with me and they would run. That's not what I want though, I've wanted you for some time now. I want a witch who I can bring home and she not run at the site of my family. I want a witch who is smart and is brave and has scars like me. I want you Hermione and as far as not living in the same country, I am not spending a week at the burrow just for mum to tell me that I need to get married and cut my hair, I have plans and they all start with you at my side as my equal partner."

"Charlie Weasley, don't you dare cut your hair. I like something to grab onto, you know. I am falling for you. I feel like you are a drug to me, I crave you. I think about you when I am not with you and that scares me. I have fought in a crazy war, but love is something entirely different."

"Did you just say love?" Charlie asked looking scary fierce.

"Yes, I did Charlie." she looked back at him trying not to show how scared the words made her.

"I only have one more question for you and I will give you everything you want and more. Will you be my witch, and make me the happiest wizard alive."

"Yes Charlie, this is not what I was looking for, and this may not be what I think I need. This is what I want though. Now I was promised to have amazing black out sex."

"Oh, you are going to be lucky if you can walk tomorrow after I am done with you Love."


	9. Chapter 9

Fire and Lust 9

 **A/N: Okay you beautiful people this isn't smutty or anything to make you beg for more. It was a fun chapter to write that is going to lead to some important stuff. As always I love your follows and favorites. Reviews make me super happpy. Thanks for reading.**

 **XOXOXOX**

 **-Florence**

* * *

Her alarm went off and she tried to wake up, but she felt extremely exhausted. She smelt something amazing cooking in the kitchen. Getting up and throwing on a big shirt she headed towards the kitchen.

"That smells amazing, can I help with anything?" She kissed her wizard and sat down on the bar stool.

"I am a bit sad to be honest." He said as he put her eggs on her plate.

"Why?" She looked up concerned, had she done something?

"Well love, after last night and you blacking out after hours of pleasure I figured I would have to carry you breakfast, get your strength up and soak you in the tub. Not going to lie, my ego is a little hurt."

"Charlie Weasley, you kill me sometimes. I am a bit sore, and I may or may not have already taken a healing potion." She took a big bite of her eggs and toast and smirked at him.

"Well as much as I would love to send you off to work and possibly have another round. I have to head home, change and have a meeting with the minister in an hour."

"The minister? What for?" She walked to the sink and put her dishes in the sink and they started to wash themselves turning herself around she sat on the counter in front of him. He stood closer to her she wrapped her legs around him and kissed her. She felt like she could fight off 100 dementors with the power of just this one thought. Them in her kitchen, after breakfast so in love, she could relive it a thousand times over.

He kissed her forehead and played with her long straight hair. "I told you I was working on something, something big. Today is the deciding vote and I am really hoping it goes as planned. I have put years into pitching this idea and I think we finally have a Minister who will be for it." He looked confident yet really worried at the same time.

"He loves you, I am pretty sure he has even referred to you as his little ginger brother. You are smart, you are sexy and you are mine. Which means you can have anything you want." She loved that her man was so passionate about this, whatever it was.

"Well, I am about to head into work, I was supposed to get some stuff done last night but as you well know that didn't happen." She kissed him once more and went into her room to get dressed really quickly. He finished his food, and walked over to her room wanting to give her a kiss. Stopping in the door he couldn't help but stare. He watched as papers flew across the room stacking themselves, she stood and read them saying something to them and watching the quill sign her name to them. She hopped into a very attractive pencil skirt. A beautiful green silk blouse, Merlin she was practically glowing. He wasn't good enough he knew, but he would be a fool if he didn't do everything he could to be half the man she needed. Not that she needed a man. He was going to leave her be, he had a Minister to win over.

* * *

He looked good, hair in a nice up tight bun, his suite was used but it actually fit right. It may have been bought at a thrift store but at least it looks somewhat new and no lace. He got his papers and debated taking out his dragon tooth earring but decided he would look to normal without and that wasn't a good idea.

He was at the ministry signing in as a guest of the minister of magic. He was nervous, he wish he wasn't he needed this to work out. He needed Shacklebolt to not see him as his friend, or an order member. he needed him to see him as a Bad ass.

He walked into the room and sat down. Kingsly look tired, but smiled and stood and gestured for him to take a seat. "When I got your owl, I was excited to see it was from you. You have kept your distance since the war ended, I was a bit envious that you didn't have to deal with all the press. So for a man who has done so much for us, and for me personally, what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for your time, I know I'm not here often and I have been out of the country for a while but I am tired. I am tired of visiting my own home. I realized while I was here fighting for my home, fighting for the side of light. Fighting to live, when I'm not even living. I think you can help me Minister, I think I can help you." He spoke fast trying to get everything out before the Minister cut him off, and decided he was wasting his time.

"Charlie, you don't need a sales pitch yet, give me the plan, the details. I trust you my friend, I just need to know if this is going to break the vaults, and if im going to have to use any leverage to make this happen."

"Thank you, okay so here is my all. If it goes the way we plan on it we will be saving us gallons and create jobs..."

* * *

Hours later and Charlie was running down the stairs at the Ministry. He had to find her, he had to tell her. He was staying in England. He found her rather impressive office, slowed down and calmly walked into the room. She was so in charge. She had people running around like house elves she was pacing and talking to her quill in her office. He noticed she was shorter than she normally was she must be walking around barefoot. He leaned in her door frame and watched as she paced and worked.

Eventually he cleared his throat and she looked up. "Charlie, how long have you been standing there? Sorry, I was trying to read through this garbage. So much more work needs to be done and so little time in a day. How did your meeting go?"

"You know, I am a lucky wizard. You are both beautiful and smart. I haven't been here long just waiting on you." He sat in the chair facing her desk as she on the desk.

"What happened to keeping this under the radar for now? She asked as she stared at her looking like she wanted to be taken right there on her desk.

"Trust me love, this is me under the radar. If it weren't I wouldn't be sitting here in this chair and you would still be on that desk just not as proper."

"Charlie! Shh... anyone could hear you. How did your meeting go?" She asked him again this time putting down everything and giving him her full attention.

He stared at her for a moment. He knew that they just started dating like last night, and he knew just as clearly that he was a Weasley that he was going to marry her. Maybe not as soon as he would like but he would do anything in his power to make it happen.

"Charlie! Where are you?" Hermione was standing now tucking a stray hair behind his ear. He kissed her hand and she sat in the chair next to him.

"Sorry, love. I was deep in thought. My meeting went well, I would love to talk to you about it over dinner? I know you still have a lot to do here and I have to go fill out some paper work and get some stuff done myself."

"Yeah I would love dinner, do you want to go out or eat at my flat?" She looked at the clock and the stack of papers, which still had papers flying and landing on it. "I have a few more hours of work here, and a meeting so I will be home around 7ish. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You are a working woman, and I love that about you. Work get whatever you need done, done. I have a few hours still, probably be done around five. If you don't mind I could go to your flat and get dinner ready for you when so you don't have to worry about it when you get off."

"Charlie, you are the best. I love how supportive you are. If you want to cook us dinner I would love that. You don't have to though. I don't expect anything."

"Hermione, as I know you are aware I am from a big family. Second oldest, I helped Mum a lot. I want to have an equal partnership. I love my parents, but I don't want what they have. So I'm going to go and get my stuff taken care of, try to stop picturing you on that desk screaming my name. Owl me if you need anything from me or will be home later or anything I will see you there." He hugged her bye, and left her office.

She watched him leave and thought about how little she knew about him. He was so unlike Fred or Ron or any of the Weasley boys. She grew up with the family but he was already gone. She had of course heard stories of the amazing big brother. She had seen him fight and he was very impressive. She had seen his scars, she saw the way he got so excited and animated talking about his dragons. She wanted to get to know him more, she wanted to be with him publicly even if it was only on the weekends or Holiday when he was in the country. She was going to make this work, no excuses. He was a good man, he was a good wizard and he may even be an equal partner.

* * *

She sent him an owl, telling him she would be home within the hour. It was nice to gave someone waiting on her. She packed up her stuff signed the rest of the papers waiting on her approval and left the office. Her staff had already left for the day and she was normally alone so it wasn't weird when she saw no one. She thought she saw someone out the corner of her eye but kept walking her wand was already in her hand and she picked up her pace. She defiantly had someone following her. She stepped into the apperation room and heard someone running towards her but she was gone. She was in Grimwald place.

"Harry! Harry please come down." Ginny came running up from the kitchen. "What's wrong Hermione? Sit down, you look faint." Harry!" Ginny was calling for him now.

"What's up?" He came from down the stairs. Looking at Hermione, he knew something was up. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I am being stupid, but someone was following me. I left the office and I felt someone looking at me, I couldn't see them. I walked faster to the apperation point, and I turned the corner and I heard someone running after me. I stepped to apperate and I swear I saw someone in a mask trying to grab my arm. I was scared and I ended here." She told her story and looked into Harry's eyes. She knew him, they knew each other they understood the struggles the war had left them with. She knew they heard things sometimes, saw things. The nightmares alone were more than they could handle sometimes. They had come a long way but she knew this wasn't the same thing. She came here because Harry had always kept her safe, she was the brains but he kept her safe.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her with his knowing eyes. "Yes, Harry I am sure. This isn't that." She didn't need to say more. She knew he would understand. "Ginny, stay here I am going to check her office and see if anyone is still there. I will be home or send my Stagg with a message in an hour. Hermione I am glad you came here and didn't lead anyone to your flat, you can stay here if you don't want to be home alone." He was pulling his shoes on as he was talking.

"I have someone coming over, actually. I just had to come here I knew you would understand. I am okay, please owl me when you figure something out." He was about to ask who was there but he knew. He knew, he was her best friend.

"Ginny on second thought, I could use you having my back. I don't want to make this official and call in help. Come with me?"

"Of course, let me go grab my robes." She went down to the kitchen to get her stuff.

"You should tell him, let him know." Harry said as he hugged her.

"I love you Harry, I will thanks." With a loud crack she was gone.

* * *

She was home, the smell of food hit her nose and she was happy. She felt the stress come off her like she was pulling it off.

"I was starting to get worried."He came and kissed her. Kissed her like he hadn't seen her in ages.

"Charlie, you are full of surprises. You are good looking, great in bed. Strong and can cook. Something smells wonderful. Did you cook in muggle kitchen?" She accepted the wine glass and sat on his lap.

"I have a trick or two up my sleeves." He kissed her on the top of her forehead.

"I have something to tell you. I don't want to ruin the night, or your good news you still have yet to tell me. I am still new to this dating thing, so sorry if I am doing this wrong. Today when I was leaving the Ministry I felt someone watching me and then following me. I got a glimps of someone in a mask before I apperated." She was on her feet. He was putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I am going to the Ministry. This isn't something small. Hermione are you okay did they hurt you. Did you see anything? What kind of mask?"

"Charlie love, this thing happens. I am fine, I went to Harry's he is taking care of it. It's his job to do this kind of thing. I want to see you, I want to spend my time with you. I want to hear about your news. I want to hear more about that good news, Charlie please." She was holding his face close to hers so she was resting her head on his chest.

"Okay love. If that's what you need from me. That is what I will do. I made lamb chops. Come sit and I will tell you all about my day, and maybe after dinner I can show you some of the things I had to hold back in your office." He walked her to the table and sat her down. The food started to serve itself and she couldn't help to gush inside. He was the man she was going to marry.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire and must 10

A/N: Hello all you beautiful people! I'm back, kinda still no laptop which is why this has sat still for so long but I am going to continue on my tablet. So shorter chapters but hopefully updates will start coming more frequently. I couldn't bare to let this story sit in my head any longer.. So please continue to review so I know you are all still reading and what you think.

thanks,

Florence XoXoXo

Hermione was walking down muggle London quite uncomfortable. She was feeling brave when her and Charlie left her flat, her hair was wild her shirt was low but still classy and she was wearing a good bit of make up. They went to have dinner with a bunch of Charlie's buddies who were transitioning to the U.K. and like always it got out of hand when the shots started coming. They were funny and loved to joke and seemed like their favorite game was to make her blush. Which she regretted they were all very good at. It didn't help that Charlie was whispering dirty things into her ear while she sat on his lap and joked with his friends. Eventually she got an excuse to leave the group at the pub they were at. Which is how Hermione found herself incredibly wet trying to rush home for her wizard to ravish her.

He must have been thinking along the same lines because as they were walking and holding hands he jerked her into an alley way. "Charlie what on earth do you think you are doing?" She huffed at the unexpected stop. "It's not so much as what I am doing but who I'll be doing." he said seductively as he kissed down her ear and neck.

"We are not doing this here Charlie. We are grown adults who..." She was cut off by a kiss that took her breath away and and hand that found it's way into her pants. "Shh love, my hands are full holding you up, and other things. So I wont be casting a notice me not or a silencing charm."

He pinned her to the wall and undid his pants and took her there quite loudly for all of London to hear.

"See love, it's nice to get out of the house sometimes. The kitchen table could use a break every now and then." He said as they walked into the apartment Hermione straight to the shower.

"You said you liked the kitchen table, and there are other places outside the house that don't include a nasty muggle alley. I feel disgusting i'm taking a shower I will see you when I get out." Stripping in front of him she went into the washroom.

"You didn't seem to mind when you were begging me. So what I am the big bad, what was that story you made me read?"

"Red riding hood," she called from the shower.

"Still don't get it. The wolf could talk? Are you not going to let me take a shower too? I was in a dirty alley, with a dirty, dirty witch." He chuckled as she threw an empty bottle at him from the shower.

"No you don't get to take a shower with me. You can go to your flat with all your lovely bad influence mates of yours and take a shower." She stuck her head out the shower and smirked at him.

"Now, I am all for time with my mates, but the place is a mess. We aren't even fully moved in. All my stuff is still in Romania. I pick a team of a few guys to get the area ready here and they act like its the common room. We don't have house elfs to clean up after us. Once Mum knows i'm back I hope she comes over and does all her charms around the place. Clothes that wash themselves, dishes wash themselves and but theirselves away. She really is swell that woman." He sat at the foot at the tub.

"You really should learn to do those charms yourself. When am I going to get to see this messy flat that you share with six other men." She snorted to herself. The amount of money he is making being in charge and he decides to live with his team. She thought maybe it was having a big family that made him want to live with so many other people.

"I told you love when it's ready. It's not yet. I did learn some of those charms from that book you loaned me. I got the undetectable extension charm down." He was taking off his shoes and his shirt as they talked.

"I know, I'm only kidding love. It will be nice though when you are back. We can go and do more, and I know your family will be thrilled to know you are back. It will be nice when Ginny knows at least. She's been asking for my details about my secret man. She's more observant than we give her credit for, and I do really hate keeping secrets from her. She's my best female friend." She smirked when he got in the shower with his puppy eyes. "I won't kick you out only because you look like you need a good shower." She handed him the soup and kissed his forehead.

"I thought you liked having a secret relationship? And it is troubling the amount of information she wants to know. It's also weird I am dating my youngest siblings best friend. I feel a little dirty thinking about it."

He kissed her and she kissed him back and he felt a cord yank inside of him. He had been feeling these cords yank ever so often when they were together. He thought maybe it had something to do with their magical cores becoming more familiar with each other but didn't want to bring it up until they were in a more serious and out relationship. While deep in thought he didn't even realize Hermione get out of the shower and start to wand dry her hair. He watched as he washed himself off. He thought she was beautiful he regretted that they had waited so long to approach her but she was his now. She would be his forever.

A/N: OKay I know this was even barely a chapter but it was part of a massive chapter that I just cut in half so you guys could get a glimpse and to see that I am back writing. Smut to come in the next few days!


	11. Chapter 11

Fire and Lust 11

A/N: Hello beautiful people. I am glad to know there are a few of you out there still reading. Brings me joy to get your lovely reviews. I am excited to get this next chapter out and I am getting a slightly used lap top this weekend, so I can start to work on this and some other stories I left floating in Limbo. I hope you all enjoy this next little bit. It's mostly to catch us up on whats been going on in Charlie and Hermione's lifes. As always I love your reviews!

XoXoXo

-Florence

Mondays were the worst. She never liked them, work was always the longest and she now had a new reason to hate them. No Charlie. He would leave every Sunday afternoon, right before Ginny would come over to Romania. He still had dragons and duties to do there while he was getting the new sanctuary ready. She knew he had to go and she was okay with being alone but she couldn't help it she missed him.

Their schedule was consistent. Sunday afternoon he would head to Romania get everything ready for the work week. He would work there Monday through Thursday. He would normally arrive when she was asleep and he would wake her up. If he got there when she was getting ready he would cook her dinner and go to sleep for a few hours and then head to the sanctuary to work with his mates to get it ready. He would work till about eight or nine and then head home a tired man to his woman would have dinner ready and they would catch up. Friday they would both get to work super early. Work to get off at lunch and then would spend the rest of the day together. Saturday was their day they would go out with friends and spend way to much time at home.

It was busy they both worked hard. Every other weekend they would spend it in Romania he would be on call and they would pack up some of his cabin and she would help with the dragons. It was fun, and they would talk and watch the sun rise as they did the first time they were together.

She admired the kind of man he was. He worked so hard in Romania and then would come home and work at the Sanctuary and then spend all his free time with her. He was always in a great mood never to tired to be with her and always put in all his effort in their growing relationship.

She was happy she had a glow about her all time. She was laughing more and feeling beautiful. Her hair was longer than it ever had been. She was having less nightmares feeling like a normal witch she loved it. Plus the sex, it should have a different name because it was so much more than great sex. It was amazing mind blowing, black out made her magic explode within her.

But Mondays, she would wake up and he would be gone. She would go to the cafe to get her morning fix. Dean would flirt and she would laugh but even he knew she was falling for someone which made him happy. She would get to work and start to look over the cases. Her team would all come in and they would get assignments and give her a run down of their day. She would make suggestions here and there and then they would all their own way. Work was getting done so much faster when she was letting everyone do it themselves. She had to remember just because she had to do all the work for Harry and Ron didn't mean thats how her team would be. Kingsly was was happy with the work she was doing he gave their department a raise.

Tuesdays were a little better. On Tuesday she would have lunch with Harry and Ron. Even better it was their idea. They would come and get her and take her to lunch, and they would actually ask her questions about her life. They would barely talk about Quiditch, and work and just have meaningful conversations. She loved it, she missed her best friends. She saw Ginny at least every Sunday. Harry and Ron were always working and she was working and now when she wasn't working she was spending it with Charlie. Which would normally be amazing she could be with her friends and him, but the Minister was still keeping the lid on the Sanctuary and Charlie didn't want his mum knowing he was coming home every weekend and would not be staying at home and wasn't allowed to tell them that he was in charge of a new Dragon Sanctuary in the U.k. and it was all his idea. He knew they would be so proud, and knew that once the family knew about Hermione there would be pressure about marriage and babies. Which neither of them wanted.

Wednesday were the middle of the week. She would have to sit in meetings with other department heads and it was so boring. She would have dinner at the burrow and it was just a normal day. She would go to bed like it was Christmas eve, so excited to see Charlie when she woke up.

"ohhh, that feels amazing. Right there." She moaned in her sleep. Not knowing she was feeling something in real life. Then she knew she wasn't dreaming when she felt a hot kiss and melted right into it. "Charlie, Merlin please stop teasing.." trying to get her heavy eye lids to open.

He had her legs spread and over his shoulders, and he was teasing her with kisses along her inner thigh and twisting her clit with his teeth. Just rough enough to gasp and to buck her hips at him. He laughed and began to lick between her lips.

It. Felt. Heavenly...

The scruff on his face was teasing her, his warm breaths. The thing he did with his tongue, like he was painting a figure eight. Could have brought her to her end right then and there. "Fucking Charlie, for the Love of Merlin please don't stop."

"You couldn't make me stop if you tired." He said between licks. "I dream about this when I am away and Merlin you taste, I could get addicted to this taste. Now stop moving so much, I need to get more out of you before yu decide to cum." He spoke with authority and his voice was really husky. She moaned at his words and tried to put her hand down there to give her so much needed friction desperately, and he knew this. He was deliberately keeping her in this state to tease her.

"No, no no love. Mine." He wandlessly casted a body binding spell over her and her arms were to her side where she couldn't move them. She couldn't even buck her hips.

"You Charlie Weasley, will pay for this." It wasn't a threat is was a promise. She didn't know how she was going to make him pay but she knew she was going to do something. The coil inside of her was building up so much that she felt like she could burst at any moment. He knew that too though, and right before she could get there he would stop, and chuckle to himself.

"Now, now love. All good things happen in time and you have messed with time enough this one is going to happen when I am ready for it. I don't think that is going to happen any time soon." He laughed and came up for ear and began to tease and suck on her nipples bringing her knees up with him. Almost curled in half with everything so sensitive she could have cried with need.

"Oh come on love, you are just being a bit pathetic. Let a wizard have his fun." He kissed her forehead and she glared at him, just as he slipped two fingers in with a thrust.

It wasn't a moan as much as it was a whimper. "Charlie, I will use an unforgivable on you in about 60 seconds if you don't unbind me and stop teasing me." She said this in an even tone. That was the scariest bit.

Charlie knowing that she knew all to well about unforgivables. He sighed knowing he lost this battle. He non verbally undid the binding charm. and in a second he was on the floor. She kicked him off the bed. He laughed and took off, She grunted and he heard her get out of bed or fall really. "Charlie, When I get to you.." Running after him naked she made it her living where she ran straight into Charlie who was only wearing his boxers stopped and looking at the floo. "Charlie, you can't wake someone up with your head between their thighs and not let them cum! It's rude." She realized he wasn't moving and she walked around him to find Ginny looking back at her mouth wide open.

"Fuck."


	12. Chapter 12

Fire and Lust 12

A/N: Okay, I hate laptops. Still stuck a with good ole Al (my tablet) anyway I have decided to make the best of it so lots of small chapters... I know its annoying but it will have to work. Also I know I am insane, but I am kind of..started another story. I know I know. Finish a story before you start a new one, but I couldn't help it. So if you are following me check it out soon and let me know what you guys think. Okay enough about other stuff. Here we go again...

* * *

"Fuck."

Hermione wasn't really sure who said it. They may have all said it together.

"Ginny, um I can explain.." Hermione stepped forward to try and talk to her best friend who looked completely shocked.

"Love, it may be best if you went and got some clothes on first." Charlie turned her around and helped her to her room. He came back to find Ginny in the same spot not moving. "Baby sis, you caught us just in time for breakfast. Why don't we go sit down and I can get something started. He helped move her to the table and then went to the kitchen.

Hermione came back in the room poured her some tea and kissed Charlie who was cooking. She sat on the counter.

"Good morning Ginny, have you met my boyfriend? Charlie this is my best friend Ginny. Ginny this Charlie, we have been seeing each other since Ron's wedding and oh yeah the shag is amazing." She said this as calmly ever like they were talking about any other thing in the world.

"Charlie, is breakfast almost ready?"

"Really, really Hermione. That's... Well thats amazing." She finally got over the shock and went to give her best friend and brother a hug.

Charlie sighed with relief. He set the food on the table and they all fixed their plates.

"I am glad you are happy. I was worried you would be mad that we didn't tell you. I really wanted to though Ginny." Hermione took another sip other tea hoping that everything was going to remain calm.

"Well of course I wish you had told, but I am sure you had your reasons. One of course would be why my favorite brother is back in town, and is hiding out here. Well I guess I know why you are hiding out here, with what I walked in on this morning. I thought I was having a bad morning, then I come here and hear about your bad morning. I am sorry I thought he was nicer than that." Ginny smirked as Charlie choked on his food. Hermione snorted, not really surprised that Ginny was so blunt.

"Well if you must know Ginny, I thought we were raised to give advanced notice before stopping by unannounced."

"You are my favorite brother, well I just wanted to stop by and tell you some news, but it looks like I got some news instead."

"As much as I love seeing you little sis, I need to go to sleep. I have been up for about 32 hours now. I love you love, I promised the guys I would stop by the house before work so I am going to crash there. I will be back for dinner tonight, love you." He kissed her forehead and Ginny's and then had all the dishes go to the sink and wash themselves.

"Details. I need details. For the love of everything that is holy give me details." Ginny was begging now.

"That's gross, Ginny he is your brother and trust me the things that man can do. Details would never put into words. I would need a pensive, and thousands of vitals." She tried not to blush thinking some vials wouldn't be a bad idea. Good ways to get by when he was in Romania.

"Hermione you are practically glowing, all the time. I am so happy. I should have thought about it myself. Mum is going to lose her shit when she finds out. I knew you told me you were seeing someone and that you thought you were falling for them. I am so happy you haven't talked yourself out of it. You need this, he needs this. Merlin it was his shirt you were wearing for brunch, and he took you home that night. I am stupid, I should have seen the signs. I thought he liked you when we were younger though. Whenever he came home to visit he wanted to hear about the friend the whole family was in love with. When mum told him she hoped you and Ron would get together he cursed Ron you know? He said it was for something else but I saw through it. Then he met you at the Quiditch world cup, you know that necklace I said I bought you at the games. That was him,he said it would make your eyes pop. I told him to just give it to you, but then he got all weird and told me he would tel Fred and George I had been stealing their brooms at night to practice, and tell mum not to leave me and Harry in the house alone. Anyway I should have known better, he has clearly had a thing for you for a while. Good for him for finally acting on it though." She plopped down on the bed. She looked like she had barely gotten any sleep.

"Molly doesn't need to know. She is not allowed to know, this is top secret. Ginny I am serious, and if he liked me and did all that why did you keep it from me?" Hermione was getting dressed for work as Ginny laid on the bed.

"I didn't think it would matter, than there was Krum. And with mum it's all the same to me, I may not be at the burrow for a minute. Mum is going to be in one of her moods. You know how she gets." Ginny was staring at the ceiling.

"You okay Gin? Did you need something it's not n

* * *

ormal for you to come by so early in the morning."

"I'm alright, I love you. I just haven't seen you in a while. Lets do dinner soon. I got to go and get ready. I love you see you later Hermione. Oh by the way your boobs, look amazing." She left through the floo.

Hermione finished getting ready thinking about what a strange morning she had.

She was leaving when she got an owl tapping on her window. She opened it, it was a letter from Charlie.

Hermione,

Being blue balled when I have missed you is not the best way to start my day, come see me during your lunch break? Will be at the house waking up around that time.

C.W.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment to write him back.

Charlie,

You wouldn't have been blue balled if you weren't such a tease serves you right. I may just let you suffer all day. Have a good rest.

H.G.

The real question was if she could make it all day without a fix. A long lunch may be in order. With the thought she hopped in her floo and went to work. She did like that necklace maybe she could throw him a bone..

* * *

A/N: I know this is barely a chapter but it was looking to be a really long one so I cut it into shorter bits. It didn't help I had to rewrite the whole thing had a change of heart... It's annoying. Hope you enjoy leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**A** / **N: I am well aware that I am a horrible person, for starting this and leaving it for soo long. I am** **hopefully** **back in action. I got an iPad and a keyboard so lets hope this works, and I can start spitting out these chapters again. A few side notes, I am looking for some help editing also to spit some ideas off, so private message me if you are interested. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I have already started in the next!**

 **xoxo**

 **-Florence**

Hermione sat on her Bed, she needed to get ready. She needed to move but she didn't want to do anything today. She needed to head into the office, she needed to talk to Ginny. She needed to talk to Harry but most of all she needed the throbbing between her legs to dull. Damn Charlie for getting her so worked up.

She took off what little clothes she was wearing and got in the shower to cool off. When she closed her eyes all she could imagine was the weekend before when she was in this shower and had a very eager wizard on his knees in front of her. She couldn't resist the urge to slide her hand down, she didn't have time for this but it was only too easy to remember how his tongue moved or how he knew the right spot, Awh right there... She was so close her breathing was picking up she had to lean against the wall for some support. Her fingers were tracing the same patterns of his tongue, when she finally slipped her finger inside she came undone. The memory's were too much for her head and her knees buckled with collected herself. That felt amazing, she had ever been able to please herself so well, at least not until she had such vivid memories to help the process along. She giggled to herself, he wasn't even here and he was making her late in memory alone.

She wondered if Charlie would have as easy of a time, well that wasn't fair. He wakes her up teasing her and then he goes home and takes care of himeself. No, she had read a book where did she put on that book...

She was only an hour late for work. Which wasn't too bad, she sat at her desk and got to work. Ignoring all the strange looks from her team. She wondered why they were all staring at her, it was probably because they had never gotten into the office before her. She had always been the first to arrive and the last to leave. She was waiting on Charlie to get her owl she sent before she left for work. When he opened the owl he would be hit with an intoxicating aroma. He wouldn't know what happen but the aroma would trigger her in his mind and every time he thought of her a trail of her own memory's would go into play. He wouldn't Know what would started the intense memories but he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. He would read the letter that said 'Two can play the teasing game, and I like to win. I hope you have a mind blowin day... well I guess I should say I hope your day is everything short of mind blowing.'

The spell she sealed the letter with wasn't exactly dark magic, technically it was, but she was using it for a good reason. Th spell would link their minds together for 12 hours, every time he would think of her in the slightest the memory's she spelled would play out in his head. She included her morning shower, every single last detail of her morning shower. She also included their first weekend together at the cabin, on all surfaces on his cabin till she couldn't walk. However as steamy as these memories would stop and cut off his excitement before he had a chance to finish. She was wrong for what she was doing to him for sure, but he started it and maybe next time he woke her up and decided to tease a witch he would remember who he was dealing with. They didn't call her the brightest witch of her age because she got an "O" in every class she took. She giggled to herself and thought how much Ginny would have appreciated this, but it being her brother she couldn't bring it to tell her best friend. Harry was like a brother and sometimes she had too much details. Details she could unfortunately never get out of her head.

She worked straight through lunch not even bothering to get food. She finished everything that was on her desk and even started a few notes for future cases. She was done with everything she could so she was going to call it a day and go check on Harry, and then get some new lingerie for tonight. If she was going to make him wait all day for her might as well make it completely worth it and go all out for him. Even though she already amen she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach, the anticipation for tonight was more than she could bare.

She locked her office and went to say good bye to her team and drop off her notes for them on their desks. They all stared at her as she left, she walked down the corridor and laughed. They were most likely just shocked that she got there after them and was leaving before not offering to do their work for them. It would't kill them to earn their new bonuses and they were all incredibly smart she was sure they would do well without her. The minister himself said so all the time, told Hermione she needed to take a holiday that there was more to life than work. She never thought much of the ideal, but maybe her and Charlie could take a break together soon. He had been working incredibly hard, maybe they could take a break before mating season for the dragons where he would undoubtedly be living at for a while.

She walked into Harry's office to find he wasn't there. He asked the office worker if she knew when he would be back but he took a case that would have him away from the office for a few days. That was unusual he always told her when he was going away. Maybe he just needed to get away for a few days after the row him and Ginny had and he didn't want to put her in the middle of it. She left his office and made a note to go and check on Ginny tomorrow and check in on her. There was nothing else she could do today so might as well go shopping.

She entered her favorite lingerie store, which had a very naughty witched section. Just walking into the back room would make her blush Scarlett and would be the kind of place her mom wouldn't go any where near. She was trying on new things too, she used to be a bit of a prude. Now she was wearing things that showed off her curvy frame but would hide her scars and imperfections. She felt like a bad ass, and not the nerdy book worm she was for the majority of her life.

She had been trying on lingerie for almost an hour when she heard a familiar voice. She stepped out of her changing room and into a mirrored walk way and looked at her reflection in her crimson lace bra and knickers with thigh high rights. The mirrors all told her she looked amazing and that was most defiantly the one she needed to buy. She turned around and smiled at her Luna.

"I like it, not something I thought you would normally wear but well I guess it's not really for you now is it?" Her friend smirked at her and Hermione rose her eyebrow at her friends implications. Of course Luna knew, having a friend who was a seer it was hard for her to not know everything. Of course Luna rarely mentioned the fact that she knew so much she just let things play out the way they would. She didn't see everything, if there were a lot of people involved they changed too much for her to see a clear picture but she was very atoned to people closest to her. Hermione loved her for it, she knew Luna knew more about what happened to her that she would ever want the public to know but Luna never blinked an eye about it. She didn't pity Hermione for it once, she was just always there for her and had become one of Hermiones closest friends. She was glad she was making more female friends when she came back with a few different things to try on. They would have been hard to do if not impossible with her two male best friends. She went into her room to change and changed into one of the things Luna brought her. It was silk red and the knickers and bra were attached with a bow that would untie the whole thing. She stepped back out so Luna could see.

"I like it and you should get it but it's not what I saw you in tonight. the other one go try it out." Luna pushed her into her room.

"Are you looking for something too or did you just see me here and decide to come help because I would never leave till apparently I found this... I didn't even see this when I was looking. It's perfect for him he is going to lose his mind." Hermione stepped out so her friend could see.

It was of course made of dragon skin, the kind that falls off when a dragon mates, not from killing the poor things. It hugged her tight in all the right places and made her ass and boobsjust pop. It didn't hide any of her scars which was perfect. She had finally stopped glamouring them, not only when she was with Charlie but out in public too.

"I was across the street dropping off an article for dad. I saw you walking in, figured you may need some help." She was stroking Hermione's hair. "Your hair is almost as long as mine, I like it like this makes the curls curl better I think not as frizzy." She was looking at her own hip length hair that was more wavy than anything.

"I like it like this too, I never had the patience for it growing up but I now have the time and potions to help. Got to love magic, if for anything else controlling my hair." Hermione flipped her hair overly dramatic and Luna laughed.

She went back into her room and slipped all her clothes on. She walked to check out with Luna who added some fire and ice gel with her clothes. Hermione giggled but bought it anyway, she was sure whatever Luna saw would benefit her. He hugged her best friend and went to head home.

She was happy when she got home, she put her bags down and was going to make some dinner but figured if the night went as planned he would't want to eat anything well anything but her. She was happy, happier than she thought she thought she had ever been.

Things were going too well...


End file.
